


Honey

by Indigo_to_hell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Weird dreams, cheesy!Lance, lazy cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_to_hell/pseuds/Indigo_to_hell
Summary: Breathing is annoyingWhen you've just been sleeping for god knows how long, sleeping is annoying to get used to again.It's like your brain woke your mind up and told it to wake up the rest of the body... what an asshole...(In wich Hunk and Lance share a lazy morning)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some headcanons I have (that are used here) are: -Hunk loves being the little spoon  
> -Lance is one of these people who tend to have lots of dreams  
> -Hunk loves sleepy Lance  
> -They both like to fiddle with something when talking

Breathing is annoying

When you've just been sleeping for god knows how long, sleeping is annoying to get used to again.

It's like your brain woke your mind up and told it to wake up the rest of the body... what an asshole... 

Hunk inhaled deeply and sighed as loudly as he could, his chest heaving with the effort. Not only was his whole body heavy with sleep, the bedsheets felt kind of heavy too, Lance against his back with an arm resting over his waist too, his leg thrown over his legs too... It felt as annoying as it felt comfortable..?

A second sigh. How long did he sleep..?

He rubbed at his eyes and opened them slowly, getting used to the light, and grabbed his phone. Some notifications appeared on the screen and Hunk barely looked at them before swipping them away, only replying to one message Pidge sent him about needing help with building something.

Lance groaned weakly and pressed his face against Hunk's back, protesting against the movements.

Hunk put his phone down and turned to lay on his back, pulling Lance so he could rest against his side, "Did I wake you up, babe?"

Lance hummed, not quite sure he could pronounce even a single 'yes' yet.

Hunk huffed a laugh and kissed his boyfriend's forehead, "Did you have a dream today?"

A pause...

A nod.

Hunk chuckled, it took Lance three seconds to remember if he'd had a dream this time, "Want to tell me about it?"

Lance cleared his throat, inhaled and made slow, lazy circles on Hunk's stomach with his finger as he tried to recall any bits and pieces left by his dream. "Shiro was a flower..."

Hunk snorted. Lance always had pretty amazing dreams and, hearing him tell them was one of his favourite things.

"And Keith was a bee.."

"Oh no..."

"Then Keith did some weird pigeon mating dance..?" Lance frowned and smiled, confused but also amused by his own dream.

The both of them giggled a bit before Lance went on.

"And then Pidge made confetti canons explode, and curtains fall, and you appeared.... dressed as a flask of honey." his hand stopped moving to lay flat on Hunk's belly.

"So... does that mean I'm Keith and Shiro's son?" Hunk started ruffling Lance's already messy hair softly.

"No..? Yes?? I don't..." inhale, sigh, "That'd be weird.."

"Yup." Hunk agreed, rolling a finger in Lance's hair to make curls. "And... I'm honey?"

"....... you are. You are, honey." a smile tugged at Lance's lips, a cheesy line ready to bounce off them as soon as possible.

"Am I, now? How so?" Hunk recognised the smile, he was pretty sure he knew what was going to come now but, he'd never want to deny Lance the pleasure of being cheesy (especially not when it's him).

"Because you're so sweet" Lance smiled, proud of himself.

"Aww babe.." he pressed a kiss on Lance's nose, "You're honey too, because I really love honey.."

Lance kissed Hunk's cheek, "You're honey, because you're sticky, and I love it."

Hunk hummed, "You're honey, because... you're golden."

"You're honey..." Lance started, "because... you're bee-tifull..."

Hunk snorted, "You're honey because... bears love you...?"

Lance laughed and pinched Hunk's stomach, "Does this lovely bear want to eat breakfast now?"

"Yeaah.. honey?"

"hm?"

"No, I meant, do you want to have honey in the breakfast?" Hunk corrected.

"Oh... yeah, seems good" Lance laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really short piece of fluff because why not~


End file.
